Somnus
by RandolphC
Summary: Dentro de sus sueños, una mujer es protagonista de la secreta construcción de un organismo biomecánico conocido como EVA. En su desesperación por ahuyentar esas visiones, tendrá un inesperado final.


**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Título: "Somnus"**

**Capítulo 1: MOR-REM, o del sueño profundo.**

Autor: RandolphC

Día de inicio: 21 – 06 – 2013

**AVISO: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Estudio Gainax, por lo que el desarrollo y el propósito de esta historia no persigue ningún tipo de lucro.**

* * *

"_Y cuando despertó, el dinosaurio todavía seguía allí…"_

_ "_El dinosaurio", Augusto Monterroso

* * *

-"Es un éxito. Finalmente, el primero que ha logrado funcionar"

-"Después de mucho tiempo, lo conseguimos"

_Otra vez. _

_Otra vez puedo escuchar sus voces. Algunas rebosan de desconocido júbilo. Otros articulan palabras llenas de alegría. Los demás festejan, mientras que rostros felices y risas inundan un enorme salón, del cual me separa un muro largo y estrecho de vidrio. _

_No entiendo._

_¿Qué es ese muro?_

_¿Por qué nadie me ve?_

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

_¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

_¿Por qué están felices y por qué están tan distantes?_

_No sé dónde me encuentro. Pareciera que estoy en una habitación sumamente grande, una cámara blanca cuadrada, quizás de unos veinticinco metros por veinte más o menos. El muro de crital se ilumina de repente. Las personas que veo tienen ropas extrañas, parecieran militares. La habitación donde se encuentran está repleta de monitores dispuestos en tres filas, donde la primera cercana al muro tiene cinco grandes pantallas, mientras que en la segunda y tercera tienen tres, pero de mediano tamaño. _

_Uno de los militares de repente saca una cámara. Cuatro personas le sonríen al flash que despide la cámara. Una nueva foto es tomada, esta vez el grupo dándole la espalda a la muralla de vidrio._

_Repentinamente, las luces se apagan en la cámara donde se encuentran las personas. Una especie de estrado improvisado, localizado al fondo, es iluminado donde un hombre de edad avanzada, de mirada serena; daba un discurso que no pude entender. Su vestimenta era un saco café oscuro que contrastaba con una camisa negra. De su corta cabellera grisácea, un copete discreto emanaba de su frente y hacía hincapié en sus entradas. Entonces pude escuchar sus palabras:_

-"Y del departamento de desarrollo de tecnología e ingeniería, la Doctora Ristuko Akagi"

_La voz llamó a una mujer rubia de bata blanca quien se acercó al estrado, un lunar se asomaba en su mejilla izquierda casi a la altura de su ojo. _

-"…por lo que quiero agradecer al equipo del departamento por su colaboración y por haber hecho que el proyecto E dejara de ser sólo una fantasía"

_¿Proyecto E?_

_¿De qué está hablando esta mujer?_

-"Siendo este agente la unidad prototipo Evangelion, procederemos con el protocolo que habíamos dictaminado con el comité. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y nuevamente, les agradezco ya que esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes"

_En eso, la doctora pareció ver algo o a alguien ya que su semblante cambió radicalmente. A la distancia, un hombre alto de traje oscuro, caminó en dirección hacia la mujer. Vi que de sus lentes destellan una indescriptible autoridad que me hace palidecer, incluyendo a los presentes. Llegando al estrado, el extraño apartó a la doctora y lentamente se volvió._

_Me veía._

_Sus ojos… esos ojos…_

_¿Qué estaban buscando de mí?_

_Esa mirada… esa maldita mirada…_

_No. _

_No me agradaba en lo absoluto._

_Hubo algo que me inquietaba. Me perturbaba. Algo hace que me dio náuseas._

_Finalmente, se volvió hacia el público._

-"La unidad en cuestión representa la oportunidad de desarrollar la herramienta más poderosa jamás desarrollada por el hombre, siendo éste el objetivo para el que fue fundada NERV. El primer paso para lograr esta meta fue cumplida con éxito luego de doce años de arduo trabajo, expreso mis sincero reconocimiento al equipo de desarrollo de tecnología e ingeniería…"

_Su voz es tan neutral y fría, su porte tan calculador y sombrío. ¿Quién es esta persona?_

_¿Por qué me parece ser tan familiar?_

-"… siendo estas las palabras de la doctora Akagi, esta reunión queda finalizada. Pueden retirarse"

_Las luces de la cámara se encendieron y el personal comenzó a salir. Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre de lentes y la doctora se quedaron solos, separados del muro de cristal donde me encontraba._

_Al asegurarse de que los militares presentes se hubiesen ido, el hombre de lentes aseguró la puerta de la cámara dejando a la doctora y a él encerrados. Éste se dirigió a la rubia dando zancadas apuradas, y en su peculiar carrera abofeteó a la mujer. Pareció decirle algo importante ya que ella no se inmutó del golpe y se dirigió a uno de los paneles del cuarto._

_Mientras ella revisaba algunos datos de su computador, el extraño me veía._

_Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos._

_Esa mirada…_

_Esos ojos… ¿dónde? ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos anteriormente?_

_¿Qué tanto me miraba este hombre?_

_¿Quién es esta persona?_

_Una poderosa luz destelló a mis alrededores, seguido de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. ¡¿Qué es esto?!_

_¡Duele!_

_Una repentina cortina de luz seguida de una sensación extraña de calor se impregnaban en mis ojos, casi sentía que algo me estaba quemando._

_¡Basta!_

_De inmediato, abrí nuevamente los ojos…_

_Sobresaltada, encontré sobre mí un techo blanco e iluminado por una ventana contigua, a la derecha. Las cortinas de esa ventana se mecían sobre la brisa fresca que cobijaba. A mi izquierda, estaba mi móvil vibrando y sonando la alarma de las siete de la mañana que ayer había programado, sin embargo anunciaba que eran las nueve y media. Me encontraba en mi cama, sola._

_La extraña doctora. El misterioso hombre de lentes. _

_Todo eso, fue un sueño, pensé. Solamente un sueño._

_¿Unidad Evangelion? No creo haber visto una película que se tratara de algo así, o a personas como la doctora o al hombre de lentes. _

_Ritsu… ¿qué? No recuerdo su nombre. _

_Unidad Evangelion._

_Unidad Evangelion_

_Evangelion._

_¿Qué era eso? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con una religión? _

_Algo en ese sueño no me gusta. _

_No._

_No me gusta._

_Me da una sensación de angustia._

_Angustia._

_Horror._

_Vacío._

_Terror._

_Sólo fue una pesadilla y nada más. No volveré a ver una película de ese tipo, no importa si mi esposo se molesta. Él ama esas películas y en nuestra primera cita me llevó a ver una de ellas. Parecía lindo entonces, sólo las veía con él porque fue cómo lo conocí._

_Esperaba encontrarlo para contarle ese extraño sueño, pero su lado de la cama estaba ya vacía. Era viernes por la mañana y él necesita llegar antes de las ocho a la oficina. _

_Dios mío._

_No sé por qué me duele mucho la cabeza todavía._

_Tal vez sea por estar mucho tiempo acostada._

* * *

_A pesar de que el día se fue muy rápido haciendo el quehacer, descansé muy bien. La tremenda carga de trabajo de mi oficina y de mi sueño se disipó como polvo en el viento, esto apenas que me relajé en el sillón que tengo en la antesala, cerca de la escalera. _

_Otra vez me encuentro aquí, he perdido la cuenta._

_Enfrente de mí, estaba ese cuarto otra vez, tentándome, invitándome a abrirlo. Ese cuarto, el que está debajo de la escalera._

_Traté de abrirla. _

_Quizás no le puso el seguro, fue lo que pensaba._

_En vano, me dejé caer en el sillón._

_Sabía muy dentro de mí que lo cerró antes de irse y así fue._

_Habíamos planeado que sería el sótano, pero al instalar un cobertizo con sótano con mayor espacio el mes pasado ya no fue necesidad de utilizar este cuarto. Sin embargo, una mañana había encontrado que estaba bajo llave. Mi esposo indicó que se necesitaba un cuarto de estudio que su oficina le demandaba, por lo que le dejé utilizarlo._

_¿Qué habría allí dentro?_

_Esa pregunta me la hacía cada fin de semana que me quedaba en casa. _

_Entiendo que yo deba respetar su trabajo, pero la curiosidad es tan grande que no puedo con ella. El segundo día que él había ocupado este "cuarto de estudio", quise que me mostrara lo que estaba haciendo. _

_Uno de estos días me lo mostraría, me había dicho._

-"¿Estás segura que quieres ver lo que hay en ese cuarto?"

_Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz cerca de mí. No había nadie dentro de la casa salvo yo, la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta dejando la puerta de metal enrejada cerrada para que entrara luz a la casa, pero de igual forma no parecía haber nadie afuera. Las calles y el vecindario estaban vacías._

_Sin embargo, pude reconocer que la voz era la de un joven._

-"Probablemente ignorar lo que hay dentro es mucho más conveniente en tu estado actual. Si de verdad deseas la verdad, deberás abrir la puerta"

_De nueva cuenta, la voz tan serena y tan enigmática asaltó mi mente. _

_¿Me estaré volviendo loca? _

_¿Quién sería?_

_Asustada, intenté salir de la casa pensando que pudiera ser algún intruso con malas intenciones. Repentinamente, al estar a punto de abrir la puerta de metal, una fuerte sacudida hizo que cayera al suelo. _

_Antes de perder el sentido, vi a un extraño joven, tal vez de unos quince o catorce años._

_Una sonrisa cálida de su rostro resaltaba con fuerza al lado de un par de orbes rojos, una corta cabellera plateada como la luna brillaba intensamente._

_Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuridad._

* * *

-"… siendo así las circunstancias, procederemos como lo hemos planeado. Tenemos un cronograma que seguir, por lo que no podemos darnos el lujo de sospechar de la unidad. El presupuesto no cubre gastos de investigación del _tipo que sugiere_. Procederemos con el protocolo original"-.

_Voces._

_Esas voces._

_Puedo oír esas voces… ¿estaré soñando otra vez?_

_Siento que algo pesa en mi espalda, no puedo ver que es pero es muy molesto. Por alguna extraña razón no puedo moverme. Al abrir los ojos, encuentro que no estoy en la sala donde anteriormente estaba sino en un recinto muy espacioso y oscuro. A la distancia, veo apenas siete láminas que se alzan como si nada las sostuviese. Parecían que fueron creadas de piedra, y dan el aspecto de que estuviesen flotando. A duras penas, alcanzo a ver que sobre cada una de esas losas o láminas un número diferente resplandece sobre sus "caras"._

_¿Qué son esas cosas?_

_¿Por qué estoy viendo estas cosas?_

_Dios mío, al parecer esos tabloides se concentran en círculo, dando el aspecto de estar rodeando a algo._

_O a alguien._

_Y allí en medio, pude distinguir una figura familiar._

_Era él._

_El hombre de traje oscuro y lentes._

_Sí, era él._

_Parecían hablar de algo, casi no puedo distinguir sus palabras._

-"Es de suma importancia que la unidad quede operable para las fechas que hemos acordado"

_Uno de los tabloides parecía haber acabado de hablar. ¿De verdad había hablado esa… cosa?_

-"No hay razón para estar tan ansiosos. El proyecto va de acuerdo a lo establecido y actúa en acorde a lo previsto. Las anomalías no son toleradas como habíamos establecido, por lo que ustedes no deben de desconfiar"

_El hombre de lentes hablaba con esa frialdad que la vez anterior. No sé porque tengo un presentimiento de temor… de angustia… de terror, cuando lo veo._

_Ver a esos gigantescos tabloides hace que acudan a mí la desesperación y la angustia._

_¿Qué son esas cosas?_

-"Cabe decir que la segunda fase del proyecto ha sido completada con éxito. Los pilotos han sido designados, sin embargo, al finalizar las dos consecutivas etapas; comenzaremos a utilizar al primer elegido ya que es una réplica de espécimen Lilim", _inquirió el extraño._

-"Muy bien, proceda según lo establecido Comandante Ikari"

_Comandate Ikari._

_Ikari._

_Ese apellido._

_Ikari._

_Ikari._

_Ikari._

_¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?_

_Repentinamente, el extraño de lentes desapareció de mi vista. De un momento a otro, las láminas se posicionaron alrededor mío. Comenzaba a preocuparme._

_Ikari._

_Ikari._

_Ikari._

_Comandante Ikari._

_¿Quién es él?_

_¿Qué querían de mí?_

_Finalmente, pude leer una extraña palabra en cada uno de los tabloides._

_SEELE._

-"¿Crees que Ikari esté utilizando otro de sus métodos para disuadir nuestra atención?"

_Tan fría y tan profunda, la voz de la primera lámina parecía dirigirse hacia mí. No supe qué decir, el miedo me estaba dominando. En eso, el tabloide SEELE 04 rompió el silencio:_

-"Probablemente. No obstante, su propia arrogancia le impide ver lo que nosotros no. Sabemos de la unidad anómala, sólo que no seremos nosotros quienes lo estudiemos. Tenemos ya a un agente que lo está haciendo"

-"¿Crees que sea de fiar?"_, con su voz cavernosa, irrumpió la roca de nombre SEELE 05._

-"Indudablemente. Él ahora aguarda en Tabgha por instrucciones. Dentro de poco, nos dará el reporte de lo que ha visto dentro de la unidad. Según sean sus exámenes, continuaremos con lo establecido. Después de todo, él ha sido escogido para operar la unidad Mark 06. Ikari debe desconocer esta unidad y su piloto, hasta el tiempo pronosticado"

_¿Mark 06?_

_¿Piloto?_

_¿De qué están hablando estas cosas?_

_No puedo decir que mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al minuto cuando la atención de los tabloides se volvió hacia mí. Parecían recitar ciertas cosas, probablemente en otro idioma._

_Una intensa luz roja proveniente de las insignias "SEELE" de cada tabloide comenzaba a cegarme. Esa fulguración hacía que mi piel se sintiera cálida y reconfortante, alejando todos los temores que me mantuvieron nerviosa. _

_Sin que lo notara, me encontré a mí misma en el suelo, cerca de la puerta de metal de la entrada de mi casa. Otro extraño sueño, pensaba._

_Estas visiones._

_¿Qué querían decirme estas visiones?_

_¿Por qué estaba soñando todo esto?_

_¿Qué significa todo esto?_

_Una hora había pasado desde que me desmayé. Siento que la cabeza me arde, tal vez tenga un moretón debido a la caída. _

_Y al sentarme en el sillón nuevamente, fue cuando lo comprendí todo. Reflexioné sobre estas extrañas imágenes que sólo en mis sueños aparecen y desaparecen siempre dejando una estela de dolor y angustia, que me perturba cada noche._

_Desde que mi marido se había hecho del cuarto para su trabajo y sus experimentos, estos sueños comenzaron._

_Estas pesadillas._

_Estas visiones inusuales._

_Ikari._

_Comandante Ikari._

_De alguna u otra forma, si quiero deshacerme de estas pesadillas, debo conseguir la llave._

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, este el primer capítulo. El primero que hago de un solo "jalón", espero no haberlos confundido con el repentino cambio de ambiente. Gracias a que me desvelé ayer viendo "Neon Genesis Evangelion: You are (not) Alone", encontré la inspiración necesaria para comenzar este fic, también leyendo un fic llamado "La que yo amo es…", que fue traducida al español por el autor BeamKnight87, escrita originalmente en inglés por Alain Gravel. Es muy interesante la historia, de hecho la recomiendo bastante (para aquellos que ya vieron la serie completa junto a las películas de "End of Evangelion" y "Death and Rebirth", encontrarán muchísimas respuestas a las reacciones de los tres elegidos).

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos. ¡Saludos!


End file.
